The King Of Heroes: Percy Jackson
by dragoneel
Summary: In a world where demigods were born from the essence of the divinity of Gods and possessed [Divine Powers] with the potential to reach the level of [Divine Authority]- powers of Gods. Percy Jackson was born with the divine ability to copy any supernatural power and upgrade it to the level of a [Divine Authority].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Author's note- Hello readers! This is the third story I have uploaded. Thought the first two were done in a hurry and not actually very well thought of. This time I am starting from a different version of Percy Jackson books. In this world there are other Gods and human magicians. Percy is not a son of Sally Jackson. Though she will be mentioned later. Demigods are born a little differently in this world. Percy's parents are taken from an anime. They would not make an appearance until after the final fight with Kronos. I have a crossover planned with that anime. Also at the end of the fight with Kronos there will be an event which will allow Percy to go to other worlds while at the same time remaining in his own world. Hint- He can make clones. Though these clones do not possess the powers the original Percy possesses. I will be writing several crossovers with these clones that will still retain [Divine Replica]. **

**There might be grammatical mistakes in the story. **

Chapter 1

Empire State Building, New York

Two men appeared in the night. Correction: two gods appeared above the skyscraper that was called The Empire State Building. They appeared out of thin air in the stormy sky and landed on the clouds as if they were standing on solid ground. Their mere presence caused the clouds to scatter. The gales that previously filled the space disappeared. The raindrops that were falling down on earth like miniature meteors bended their path to avoid the space occupied by the two gods as if afraid of incurring their wrath. A still atmosphere was created at the center of the storm even though neither of them had lifted a finger. Such was their existence.

Neither of them batted an eye at the occurrence. As if they expected the weather to give them space. For them this strange occurrence was as natural as appearing out of nowhere 500 meters from the ground and standing upon thin air.

The two beings regarded each other for a moment. Both of them were inhumanly beautiful. They wore armors that could be called ancient. One golden and the other silver. The armors covered their forms except for their arms and heads. Their majesty could not be imitated by a mortal creation.

"Zeus". The man in the golden armor greeted the silver armored one.

Zeus, the King of Gods greeted his elder brother back."Poseidon".

Poseidon had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks. Zeus was tall, imposing, and very muscular, with long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He has brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face.

The two gods were also radiating a divine aura which made them look like shining stars in the otherwise dark sky. Yet the people did not seem to notice it.

Though they were brothers and fellow gods, they were wary of each other. Their neutral expressions did not waver but their postures gave them away. Both of them expected an attack from the other. For months now, the two gods had been at conflict. Though Poseidon did not even know what had angered the Zeus this time. When Zeus had shown his rage through the weather he had retaliated. It was not the first time that they had been at odds. In fact every few months they would get into a dispute on the most minor topics. The most recurring topic was 'Who mother loved more?' and Poseidon had sworn that if Zeus ever used the argument 'she let father eat you and saved me' then he would kill someone. As his younger brother was immortal and thus could not be killed someone else would have to do. Poseidon had taken this vow in frustration of being reminded of the nightmare that was his father's stomach. But he was a god and could not go back on his word. That is why, when his brother suddenly started to make his rage known to the world Poseidon did not inquire why he was angry about this time. For all he knew Zeus was just throwing a temper tantrum so Poseidon would come and ask him why and he would say the same line which irritated him the most.

In his defense, it would not be the first time that Zeus did something so childish just to get one over his brother.

But it was not something childish. It had been months and Zeus' anger had not abated. Their clashes had caused a worsening in the weather conditions all over the world. Zeus was serious. Poseidon had no doubt about it. Something had happened and it seemed he was going to find out what.

"Why have you called me here brother? If you wanted an audience then would not the throne room of Olympus be the ideal place."

Poseidon cut straight to the point. Though he had asked the question bluntly there was genuine curiosity in him. Why would his brother call him in the open? Would not the throne room of the Olympian council provide them with better privacy for whatever discussion his brother had in mind? Zeus remained unaffected by his brother's bluntness and kept his eyes on Poseidon's face. He was looking for something but did not find it. He ignored the second question. And decided to answer the first.

"My master bolt has been stolen."

His answer was just as blunt. His tone emotionless yet his face were solemn. The situation was grave. The statement shocked Poseidon greatly. If he was any other person, he would have a gob smacked look on his face. But the momentary widening of his eyes was all the reaction that he gave. Poseidon was a god. Even in shock, he was dignified.

Then he disregarded the shock and started analyzing the situation. His brother had just informed him that the strongest weapon among the Greek Gods has been stolen. The ramifications of such an incident were devastating. If the wrong people got this knowledge, they will try to take advantage of this moment of weakness. Their enemies will launch an attack believing them to be vulnerable Zeus himself had quite a number of enemies that would be more than happy to fight the sky god without his symbol of power. And the thief of the lightning bolt was another matter.

The master was the strongest weapon in the Greek world. It was capable of razing down cities instantly. Though only a thunder god as strong as Zeus could use the weapon to its full potential. Still, it was too powerful a weapon to stay in the hands of someone they had no knowledge of.

Moreover, the bolt was Zeus' symbol of power. It was not just a weapon-though it was created as one. It had bonded with Zeus. It was a part of his legends. His divinity. His very existence. To steal it was like stealing a part of Zeus. Also, the thief had managed to keep the bolt hidden from Zeus.

A mortal could not sever the connection between a god and his symbol of power- even temporarily. A god could not steal another god's divinity. That left only the demigods. Half humans, half gods- they had both the ability to reach the bolt and steal it. Though to keep it hidden from the sky god- the demigod must be backed by a divine entity.

How troublesome! Poseidon groaned out inside his mind. Yet he showed a determined face. As if ready to set out to search for the bolt.

"When did it happen?" He asked of his brother.

"Winter Solstice"

The answer was expected. It was just after the winter council that the weather started getting affected by Zeus' mood. Moreover, the only time when the thief could have taken the bolt was at the time of council.

The council of gods- made out of the 12 Olympians. Or rather the twelve gods that were part of this council were called Olympians. This council that was the highest authority among Greeks gathered twice a year. Once on summer solstice. The other on winter. The thief must have sneaked in during the last winter council and stole the bolt.

But- a troubled expression appeared on Poseidon's face as he thought about the situation some more. It had been months since the theft. Why was Zeus only just informing him? To help in the search? But if that was the reason then would not informing the whole council be better. Poseidon could freely admit that Artemis would be a meter candidate to hunt the thief. Though he was no slouch himself. The Goddess of Hunt was doubtlessly better than him in hunting. A strange feeling started bubbling inside him.

"Do you suspect anyone?"

Zeus nodded and looked into his eyes. The emotion in his eyes that was unreadable to Poseidon up until now suddenly became clear. The word that came out of Zeus' mouth only confirmed his suspicions.

"You"

He was being accused. He was being accused of theft. By his own younger brother. Rage filled Poseidon. The aura that surrounded him exploded outwards violently. Zeus retaliated by increasing the intensity of his own aura. They glared at each other but did not move from their position. This accusation did not only hurt his pride. No matter what the differences between them were Poseidon and Zeus were brothers. Though their bond had not been the strongest- yet to have so little trust to accuse theft...no, treachery.

"You know that a god cannot stoat another god's symbol of power. Yet you are accusing me? On what grounds? Where is the evidence?"

Poseidon was definitely enraged. To be accused of stealing his own brother's weapon was a great insult. As he was also being accused of breaking an Ancient Law, his anger had reached the top level. His expression clearly indicated that if he was not given an explanation soon, then he would react violently.

Facing this kind of expression, Zeus did not back down in the slightest. He leveled his own glare and directed his killer intent at his brother.

His reply was delivered in an aggressive tone:

"Then what about your son!? He would be able to steal my bolt, wouldn't he? What reason did you have to hide his existence if not for this reason?"

Poseidon was deeply shocked on hearing this argument of his brother. But his shock was not ' how did you find out this?' type. Rather ' can you really be this foolish?' that thought went through his mind. In the first place, Poseidon had never tried to hide his son. Plus hearing 'why did you do so?' from the person who had repeatedly told Poseidon about how much he hated his children was definitely not improving his mood.

"Don't involve my son in this! He does not even know about us."

"Ho-ho! So you admit that you have a son"

Zeus hearing Poseidon's threat completely ignored the rest of the sentence and concentrated only on the 'my son' part. While giving an 'I knew it' expression' he pointed this out to Poseidon.

Seeing how one-tracked his brother's mind was made Poseidon wish to give a sigh full of suffering.

'Is this guy really our King? How have we survived this long?'

Poseidon wondered while at the same time realizing that Zeus had not even investigated his son or he would have definitely known that he could not be the culprit. Zeus was, after all, the God of Justice. He would not blame someone clearly innocent. Which meant someone else must have informed him. But that hardly mattered. Even if the other Gods sent someone to attack his son they would be in for a surprise.

Right now, the discussion was finally coming to a conclusion.

"As you have finally admitted to the existence of your son, let me be clear to you. If my bolt is not returned by the summer solstice, there will be a war."

Finally, Zeus fulfilled what must have been his original purpose for calling Poseidon. Following this bold declaration of Zeus, Poseidon gave his brother a challenging stare which seemed to say 'bring it'. Poseidon did not let his pride dominate him. But he was a God. And he had been called a thief. Without any evidence. And when Zeus dragged his son into the matter, he finally crossed the line. So he followed Zeus' declaration with one of his own

They threw a final glare in each other's direction. And in flashes of golden light, they disappeared.

But the ominous feeling lingered in the air.

It had started in May.

Even before that, Percy Jackson's life was not one that could be called normal. He had accepted it a long time ago and was especially proud of it. 'You should always be yourself' was the principle that he followed. If he was different, then that was it. He was not going to change or start feeling bad because he was not like others. Besides after some time ordinary life became too dull for him.

Still he made it a point to attend ordinary school to fulfill his dead mother's wishes.' You must get a good education'- she had said. Granted she did not know that he didn't one before she died. Or that he could memorize any book just by reading it and had a mind with a processing speed greater than a super-computer. She had made Percy promise that he would go to school and so he did. Every year he would attend a school with children his age (chronologically). He would spend an entire year going to boring classes, meeting boring people and greeting people he thought as idiots politely.

"Always be polite to others." His mother had said.

"What if I don't like them?" A young Percy had asked her.

"Especially them." His mother had replied back.

So Percy had to be polite to people that he couldn't stand. But he was not friends with them. Though he could deceive others easily lying to himself was not something Percy was capable of. If he doesn't like someone, then he couldn't make himself believe that he does. Consequently, in the last five years Percy had not made a single friend. They were simply not interesting enough. These people who he met were acquaintances that he normally forgot after the school year.

Also, Percy never attended a school two years in a row. The reason for that was he usually got bored with a school. And, of course, the end of the year incidents. Without fail in the last four years Percy had been involved with yearly incidents that could be called supernatural. And lingering at a place might cause increase in number of such incidents. Percy was more than capable of dealing with such incidents but there was a chance those around him may get caught up in his affairs. He was many things but irresponsible was not one of them. So every year he would switch schools.

It was the fifth school he attended that was different from others. Not that the school was any different. But he had met two interesting individual here. Both of them joined the school mid-term. At the same time. Which could be a co-incidence considering one was a teacher and the other was a student. But Percy didn't think so. After all, it could not be a coincidence that he felt the presence of magical power in both of them. It would have easy to confirm just what they were and if they were after him, using his powers but that would be too boring. He had discovered early enough that using his vast and variable powers continuously would make life very boring. And without it he could enjoy the life much more. He could even feel proud, happy and accomplished by winning a race against normal children because he honestly have to struggle and work for it.

Besides he didn't feel any maliciousness from either of them. So he let them be.

This year though change came during the yearly incident.

At the day of the incident, Percy had woken in his dorm like usual. Though the sun had not made an appearance, it was already morning when he woke up. He had felt strangely excited like something interesting was going to happen. Later as he sat on the window seat in the middle of bus filled with his class did he remember? It was the field trip their sixth-grade class was taking to Manhattan. Twenty-eight mental cases

Kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. It sounded as torturous as the rest of the Yancy field trips.

Yancy Academy, the private boarding school for problem children that Percy attended, had a habit of arranging such boring trips. But since Mr. Brunner, their Latin teacher was leading this trip, so Percy had hopes.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. He told stories and jokes and let the students play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put the problem kids to sleep.

But Percy was more interested in the fact that he was a centaur.

First time Percy met him, he had thought 'this guy has a weird aura.' Percy, who had bad experiences with people with weird auras naturally, investigated him. Fortunately, Percy had a wide range of resources and abilities which helped in this endeavor. His teacher turned out to be a millennia old centaur. Fortunately, he had prior experience with people who had lived for millennia and can be considered ancient. But it was the first time that he had seen such an immortal being in a modern setting posing as a teacher to mortal children. It couldn't be a co-incidence that this person appeared in the school just when Percy had enrolled here. Percy was tempted to scan his mind and find out why he was there but he stopped himself from doing so.

There was no doubt in his mind that Mr. Brunner had come to Yancy for him. Which meant something interesting involving him was going to happen. And if he used telepathy to find out, then it would ruin the surprise. His life was already too dull. There was no reason to reduce what little excitement he could get.

At that moment, Percy had felt that his thinking had been warped to the point that he was taking decisions that only an all-powerful being suffering from boredom would take.

Still he had continued to take such decisions when he found a student in his class that had a different aura than the rest. His aura was different than Mr. Brunner too. So, he wasn't a centaur. This time Percy did not even bother to check what he was. 'As long as it is not a monster, it is ok'- he thought. He had even extended a hand of friendship to this boy. As a result the boy named Grover Underwood became Percy's best friend (his first friend really).

Grover was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He looked like he had been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but Percy didn't let that fool him. Percy had seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. He was definitely faking being crippled.

On the other hand, Percy was the most popular guy in the academy. Percy was extremely attractive. Grover had often told him that he looked like the Greek God, Adonis. Percy had refrained from asking him how he knew how Adonis looked. His facial features were perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair was jet black in color and his eyes were bright sea green in color. Percy stood at 5'3", and had a thin and lanky but muscular body. Though he was only 12, he actually looked older. He could easily dazzle human females with his beauty, scent and body, and persuades them to do his bidding. He was charming and polite. He was also an extremely talented student who got straight A's. In short, he could be called the perfect guy.

So, the friendship between Percy and Grover was very shocking to the rest of the student body and even the staff. Percy simply didn't care what they thought. Though he had started it to find some excitement in his life, he had grown to really cherish this friendship. It was for this reason that he found himself seated on the window seat on the bus carrying their class beside Grover hearing to his constant nagging and ignoring it. Percy had listened the first lines which were like-

"Why didn't you wake me up? You know I have a habit of sleeping in. What if I had missed the bus?!"

And tuned out the rest of the dialogue. 'It would have been your own fault'. He wanted to retort like that. But he didn't. Instead he took a nap for the rest of the ride.

Percy knew this was going to be an interesting trip. Most of the ends of the year trips that Percy took were the occasions of one of the monster incidents. Most of the time, they would jump straight into a fight. A behavior befitting mindless, ravenous monsters that let their hunger guides them. But this year, it was different. He turned his head to look at the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when their last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. Though Percy suspected foul play in that.

From her first day, two things were clear to Percy. First, Mrs. Dodds was a monster which didn't want to eat Percy. Two, she hated Percy. This meant that she had a worse fate in mind for him.

Percy was initially shocked that she didn't immediately attack him or that she had enough intelligence to pose as a teacher. She had quickly proved to him that she was not a normal monster. She had an agenda or maybe her superior (if she had one) had an agenda involving him. That would explain Mr. Brunner and Grover too. But he was sure that Mrs. Dodds' agenda would not be beneficial to Percy. Anyway, Percy was contending to wait for her to make the first move. It seemed to Percy that she was going to make her move on this trip.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding them through the big echoed galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. He gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling them how it was a grave marker, steel, for a girl about their age. He told them about the carvings on the sides. Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

The girls that were gathered around Percy made it pretty difficult to hear him. Though they maintained a little distance from him, they still surrounded him and Grover on all sides. Moreover, they were talking around him and making it almost to hear what Mr. Brunner was saying. Percy finally gave up trying to listen and took out his headphones. Placing them on his head he turned the music on at full volume. He completely ignored all noises from outside. That is why he missed the squeal one of the girls gave when her hand accidentally brushed his side. If he had noticed, he would have said something like 'teenage girls are so annoying ' to Grover. He would have also predicted that Mr. Brunner's attention would be directed that way due to the noise. But since he couldn't, when Mr. Brunner turned his head their way the first thing he saw was Percy with his headphones over his ears. Grover elbowed Percy in the ribs to gain his attention. There was no reason to even ask why he did so. Percy could clearly see Mr. Brunner's disappointed expression directed at him.

Ouch! That really hurt. Mr. Brunner was Percy's favorite teacher so disappointing him was not something he wanted to do. If he was not as shameless a person as he was, Percy was sure that he would have been red in the face.

"Mr. Jackson,"Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

It was the usual way he dealt with children who didn't pay attention in his class. If you are not paying attention, then you must know what was being taught. It was very embarrassing and effective way of keeping the attention of the class on the lesson. But did not work when the student actually knew the answer. Like in this case. Percy recognized the picture right away.

"It is Kronos, the king of Titans, who was afraid that his children, the Gods will usurp him, eating said children. As his children were immortal, he could not kill them. So he devised this way to deal with them. But Rhea, his wife, out of motherly love hid the youngest, Zeus, from Kronos and gave him an illusion rock to eat in its place. Zeus grew up hidden while training and amassing an army to fight Kronos. He tricked Kronos into disgorging his brothers and sisters by feeding him a mixture of mustard and wine. The gods, who, being immortal were growing inside their father's stomach undigested, joined forces with their younger brother and waged a war against the Titans. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld."

"A perfect answer," Mrs. Brunner said in a manner that said that he expected nothing else."On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Follow me."

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and Percy were going to follow when Mrs. Dodds said, "Mr. Jackson, Please stay for a moment."

Percy and Grover both stilled. He could feel Grover shaking from beside him. Definitely, he knew it too. Mrs. Dodds was finally done waiting. She was going to make her move. Grover tried to stay with Percy but Mrs. Dodds glared at him. "Only him, honey."

She said in her overly sweet tone. Gods, Percy really would be glad to finally be rid of her. He noticed that Grover was still trying to stay. Percy knew that Grover was terrified of Mrs. Dodds. He most likely believed that she would kill Percy here. She would most likely try, but fail. But still, Grover trying to get over his fear for Percy's sake filled him with gratefulness for his friend.

Mrs. Dodds glared at him so hard his whiskey chin trembled. Grover looked at Percy desperately. Percy gave him a nod and said "I will be okay" with such confidence that even Grover felt compelled to believe him. Giving him one final glance, Grover made a run for the exit completely abandoning the act of a cripple. He was most likely going to get Mr. Brunner.

Shaking his head at that thought, Percy turned to Mrs. Dodds who stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. She looked at Percy like she would like nothing more than pulverize him.

"You are giving us problems, honey," she said. Percy who was paying extra attention to her words took her statement as confirmation that she belonged to a group which had a vendetta against him. Percy was all for fighting for fun but this kind of group would not be only satisfied with his life. If needed they might even target people close to him to get what they want. So, understanding what they wanted was important.

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" She still was making no sense to Percy. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Percy remained silent but he was sure there was a confused look on his face. It infuriated her even more.

"Well?" she demanded. He gave her a look which said what do you think? She understood. "Your time is up," she hissed.

Then she transformed. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs.

A fury. He identified the form on sight. Though he had never met one before. He knew about them. But considering he had the abilities of about a dozen different gods of knowledge, foresight and prophecy. Apart from them, he also had the abilities related to information gathering that beings like magicians and other lower beings possessed. Though these abilities originally were not very high-level, they were upgraded to the same level as that of [Divine Authority] - powers wielded by gods. So there was very little that he knew.

That is why, he immediately understood. She was a fury, a servant of the Greek God of Underworld, Hades. So that meant, she was here on his orders. He immediately looked through the information regarding any incidents Greek world that his divine authorities had recorded. Even information that was hidden from other divine beings was not unavailable to him. Percy had a vast variety of different abilities related to information gathering. Moreover, all of those were [Divine Authorities] - powers of Gods. Even a God wouldn't be able to safeguard information from all these abilities.

He found out the most likely reason. Zeus has lost his [Master bolt]. Percy could not understand how he could be so careless to lose a part of his divinity. Hades has also lost his [Helm of Darkness]. They both were blaming Poseidon and each other. This was most likely done start to start a three way war with the Big Three. And none of could see this. Once again Percy was astounded at the lack of common sense that Gods displayed. It seemed that every religion was the same in that regard.

By this time, Mrs. Dodds had launched an attack. Moving at speed greater than that of a sound she lunged at Percy with her claws stretched to rip him to shreds. A normal human wouldn't have even seen her move. But Percy was not normal. If her attacking speed could be called inhuman, Percy's dodging speed could only be called [God-speed]. Percy watched as her claws tore through the space he had stood an instant ago with the rest of her body following in slow motion. He could have killed her any moment but he did not. He wanted to show her the difference in their strength to send a message to Hades.

Mrs. Dodds after seeing that her physical assault failed decided to use [Hellfire]. The flames of hell or purgatory, as it was commonly called was a mystical flame that could burn anything it touched to ashes and could not be put out by normal means. Mrs. Dodds had thousand years of experience in utilizing these flames but the level at which she utilized these flames was ineffective against Percy whose ability had copied this power from Mrs. Dodds and taken it to the level of Gods. In front of her shocked eyes, the condensed ball of black flames dispersed against his outstretched hands harmlessly.

Satisfied for the moment, Percy decided to unleash his true power but was stopped when he felt a familiar presence approaching. How did he get here so fast? Percy wondered.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Percy wondered what the pen was supposed to do.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at him. I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. He snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit his hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. This was a divine blade. Percy identified. He could use it.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward him with a murderous look in her eyes. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me. Percy swung the blade in a way that only those with a natural talent and lot of experiencing swords at fast moving targets could do. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hiss! Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching Percy.

Percy was alone in the gallery. Mr. Brunner was gone. There was a ball point pen in his hand. If he was not mistaken, it was a ploy made to convince him that this incident was just his imagination. Percy snorted at the try. At the very least they should have taken the sword with them. Percy thought while slipping the pen form of the blade into his pocket. He would hold into it a little longer. Turning he made his way out of the museum. He was content to play this hide and seek game with Mr. Brunner a little longer.

**The end of the chapter. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- Thinking it over**

**Author's Notes- I took a lot of time updating this chapter because I lost most of my finished chapters to a virus. Also, I was busy with school projects and tests. The next chapter will be updated sooner.**

**I have included a lot of different elements from different series like campione, nasuverse, Harry Potter. These are briefly introduced in this chapter. I have changed my plans for this story. This is a multi-cross over now. **

**The main pairing would be Percyx Arcueid with Percyx Multi later. **

**This Percy might seem like overpowered. But there are actually characters much more powerful than that. His power allow him to be in the big leagues but there are a lot of people on that level and stronger than him though they took a lot of time getting that strong and Percy only took five years. But he has shed a lot of blood for that which will be explained later. Percy will continue to get stronger but so will his enemies. So, the story won't get boring.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Campione or the rest. **

When Percy exited the museum, it was raining. He turned his head upwards and watched the clouds that were bombarding the earth with droplets of water. To those who saw him, it looked like he was appreciating the beauty of rain. But that was the farthest from truth. He hated this rain. It was not like he had anything against the rain. But that was if it was natural. This rain was created by a God. With all this power he was gifted, Zeus was doing something petty like changing the weather according to his mood. To show his anger! Percy couldn't forgive such a blatant misuse of power. So many people have been inconvenienced due to him, so many died. When he could have sent this rain in an area where it was really needed. And through it all, the one he really wanted to kill, Percy, was totally unharmed. Zeus couldn't directly challenge a mortal. It was confusing how the Ancient laws worked. Because Zeus had killed a lot of people. He had even sent one of the strongest storms ever seen in U.S.A. a few miles away from Yancy. But it was all in the intent. Zeus had no intent of killing the people that were killed by his storms. In fact, he didn't even think them significant enough to care about their deaths. It was the same with all the Gods. To them mortals were like ants to humans. Completely insignificant. But when one of those mortals actually becomes significant enough for them to bear ill will towards them (mortals). Then, the Ancient Laws come into effect. So Zeus was free to send a storm at a distance that it wouldn't affect Percy directly. And, of course, Percy was free to walk into the storm to his death (not that one of those storms were so much as going to scratch him).

This reason- to not become like the Gods is why Percy didn't use his powers to solve the world's problem. In the first place, he couldn't create a better world for people. Only the people could do that otherwise it would be a cage. There is no such thing as a utopia. Everyone had their own view of what a perfect world should be like. So it was impossible to satisfy everyone.

Secondly, solving the world's problems with his abilities would hamper the growth of humanity. If when humans first encountered problem with covering great distances on foot they had been gifted with the ability to teleport by the Gods then the wheel would have never been invented. All the technological advances that followed it would also have never occurred. Humanity's potential would have been wasted. That is all the reason that even the Gods never bless or reward someone without some great achievement. There is always a price. If a deed is done without any struggle it doesn't give the sense of satisfaction that an achievement that you have really worked hard for does.

This is also the reason that Percy had put several restrictions on himself. To never use an ability unless absolutely necessary and to use the bare minimum amount of power to tackle any problem. With his level of power he could have simply wiped out Mrs. Dodds any time he chose to. He could have simply acquired all information from her mind and then disposed off her. But he didn't. Even when Mrs. Dodds fought him he never revealed more power than Mrs. Dodds. Always keep your level just above your enemy. That was the motto that Percy followed. Born with the Divine ability to gain any ability, whether supernatural or natural, possessed by a living being and raising it to its maximum potential. Percy would have lost interest in life if he started using his powers unrestrained. Luckily, he was also born with the power to seal his own abilities. He could decide just how much and which powers were available to him at a given time. This allowed him to have a good fight even against weak monsters. It also kept any supernatural being from finding him as he kept his powers sealed normally which made him a normal human. Well, a human with his body working at its maximum potential but still a human beneath the notice of Gods or monsters. Even his scent was no different than normal humans in that state. So the monsters couldn't distinguish him from other mortals. All the monsters he had faced till now had chanced upon him. This was the first time that he had been personally sought by supernatural creatures. But considering that both Zeus and Hades knew about him and hated him. He could safely say these halcyon days goodbye.

Thinking about the supernatural creatures that had entered his life Percy examined the area and found them. Grover was sitting by the fountain under a piece of paper that Percy could tell from even afar was the map of the museum that they had bought. Percy could not understand why Grover would buy something like a map of the museum and force him to buy it too. Though it did come with the history of the museum and a detailed description of the contents kept inside it. Still, Percy thought that the map was proving most useful as a shield against the rain. He noticed that the rest of his class was using their maps (which they had bought to imitate Percy) in the same manner. The only person among their group who was completely prepared for the rain was Mr. Brunner who was sitting under his red umbrella and reading his novel. Percy was frankly amazed that he could read the same novel for so long. He had seen his teacher with the same novel whenever he had free time all over the year. He decided to make his way to Grover. For a second in his peripheral view Mr. Brunner's eyes turned to Percy. His expression was expectant. He was most likely hoping Percy will return the pen shaped sword. No chance. Was not Mr. Brunner trying to fool Percy into thinking that he was outside the museum all this time and nothing happened inside the museum? Well, Percy was more than ready to go along with that. But that definitely meant that Percy found this pen on the floor somewhere in the museum. And Mr. Brunner, who was outside sitting under his umbrella, had no relation to it. Besides Percy was not a Good Samaritan who will return something that he took a fancy to unless the owner personally demanded it back.

Ignoring Mr. Brunner Percy made his way over to Grover not minding the rain which drenched his clothes. The rain was not going to affect his health. The thought of the sea god's child getting sick because of getting wet in rain was so ridiculous that it almost caused him to burst in laughter. As he walked towards the fountain in an elegant and graceful manner the attention of all the tourists and other visitors to the museum shifted to him. A body far more matured than his 12 years of age and looks to rival a god along with an elegance and grace that robbed the viewer's ability to think for few moments regardless of gender. Girls pointed him as if to say ' Unbelievable!' Men and women alike were mesmerized by his presence. Being used to such attention, Percy did not pay them any mind as he made his way to Grover. Grover looked extremely uncomfortable as Percy made his way to him. Most likely all the stares were troubling him. Even though they were always in each other's presence. Normally, they would only be at school or their dorm where everyone was already used to Percy's presence and were familiar to Grover. They would still be attracted by Percy's presence but they won't stare. So being stared at by so many strangers was troubling to him. Of course, the recent event that happened and how Percy would react to it was also likely making him anxious.

Percy took a seat next to Grover and swept a hand through his wet hair sending droplets of water around him. As a result, Grover's hard work in keeping himself dry was wasted and he was completely wet.

"Dude!"

Grover made a sound of irritation and threw a sour look towards Percy. In response, Percy sent him a mischievous smile that was devoid of any kind of guilt or shame. Though he didn't utter any other protests as he knew that they won't have any effect on Percy. Also, he threw the map that was shielding his head away exposing himself to the rain. Now that Percy was beside him Grover knew that he wouldn't be able to stay dry.

Suddenly.

In front of his face, an apple appeared. The ripe red and juicy fruit almost caused Grover to drool. Since he had waked up late in the morning Grover hadn't even eaten breakfast in his haste to catch the bus to the trip. That is why; he snatched the apple of his friend's hand like a starving animal. This was a daily routine for them. Grover who had a habit of getting up late even on school days was always supplied with apples by Percy during class. Due to this familiar occurrence Grover had lost all the tension in his body.

He has completely let his guard down.

Facing his friend who was eating his apple, Percy thought this. And struck.

"Say Grover, about Mrs. Dodds-"

Grover choked on the apple and started coughing repeatedly. Percy started rubbing his back like a good friend. After Grover had somewhat calmed down. He turned to Percy with a panicked expression and almost yelled.

"There is no Mrs. Dodds!"

"Who is Mrs. Dodds?"

Grover had an expression of desperation as he frantically tried to make Percy believe there was no one named Mrs. Dodds. To him, Percy showed an expression that clearly said that he had not heard that name before in his life. This threw him completely off the balance. He was completely sure that he had heard Percy say that name just now. But due to the coughing fit he couldn't say for sure. Just to confirm Grover decided to ask once more.

"Are you sure you didn't say you were in the museum with Mrs. Dodds just now?"

"Of course not. I was with our Maths teacher, who is-"

Percy abruptly stopped. He turned to Grover with a serious expression and said:

"You, did you forget our Maths teacher's name and had a hallucination in which someone named Mrs. Dodds was our teacher?"

Percy had a worried expression on his face. Grover shook his head in the negative as he tried to explain.

"O-Of course I didn't. Our teacher's name is Mrs. Kerr, right?"

"Yeah."

Hearing his answer, Percy's expression finally relaxed. Grover got up from his seat and continued.

"I have something to talk to Mr. Brunner about. I will talk to you later."

He turned on his heel and made his way over to where their teacher sat. Watching his back, Percy's serious expression changed to an amused one.

(As expected, Grover was easy to fool)

Without even noticing, Grover had actually told him how they had covered up Mrs. Dodds disappearance. He had even managed to keep up the illusion that he was completely affected by their mental manipulation. Most likely, Grover was currently reporting this to Mr. Brunner. Though he had thought that they would instead use some kind of excuse for Mrs. Dodds disappearance like she had got a better job or something and completely erased her involvement in this trip. The method that they had employed- to replace her existence completely could only be done if a replacement had been prepared beforehand. Most likely Mr. Brunner had done so.

(Well, it is not my problem.)

Thinking this, Percy continued to enjoy the rain.

As Percy had thought, they were joined by a perky blond woman, who he had never seen in his life before (he was sure because of his photographic memory), who introduced herself as Mrs. Kerr. As expected the students didn't show any surprise on her appearance. Of those that didn't have their memories altered Mr. Brunner had most likely been the one who called her so he was unfazed by her appearance. And Percy's poker face was too good to be cracked by this. Especially since he had already guessed that someone named Mrs. Kerr was going to join them. Though he was surprised by how enthusiastically the students were greeting her. As for Grover, he was the only person who showed a shocked reaction on the teacher's presence. Most likely he didn't expect nor was told about this plan. Also even if he was told, he wouldn't have expected a woman in her late 20's to replace the old bat.

She was a beautiful woman with a warm personality and a welcoming smile on her face. It didn't seem like she would be able to be mean enough to completely imitate Mrs. Dodds. So she would likely act as she liked. At the very least Percy wouldn't have to deal with another teacher with a grudge against him. That she was easy on the eyes was a bonus. Though seeing Grover's reaction was pretty amazing too. Guess he couldn't deal with pretty women very well.

Percy took advantage of this fact to the full by teasing Grover and also purposefully flirting with Mrs. Kerr. Only Percy could get away with flirting with a teacher while making her flustered. Though that she was affected by his looks just as any normal woman disappointed Percy as he had hoped it would be different with someone belonging to the supernatural world. Guess not.

The act that he had pulled about not having any idea about the supernatural world worked perfectly. Grover didn't really want to think something went wrong. So he convinced himself that Percy didn't know anything and was so relieved that he didn't observe Percy carefully. Though Percy could guess that Mr. Brunner was more suspicious of him. But he didn't act overtly. So Percy let him be.

Time passed peacefully without any other attacks. Percy wondered why? His best guess was that Mrs. Dodds was just there to confirm something about Percy. But that encounter had opened a whole new can of worms. He had a lot to think about.

Even though he acted as if he knew everything about the world. The truth was that he knew very less as far as the supernatural world went. He knew there were magicians in the world. Of many different kinds. He was after all born into one such family of magicians. The Kannagis were fire magicians. A family which is famous for giving birth to the strongest fire mages. Their brand of magic would be called spiritual magic. Spiritual mages were those who enforced their will on the world through the spirits.

There are four types of elemental spirit magic's. Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Each type of spirits is ruled by an Elemental Lord. Most of the spirits in the world are non-sentient. Only such spirits can be used by a human practitioner without a contract. The higher ranked spirits, which are sentient, only answer the call of a contractor. A human who has entered a pact with a supernatural entity. Some rare humans enter a pact with an Elemental Lord. The first head of the Kannagis family was one such person. He had a contract with the Fire Lord. Due to which his descendants were considered blessed by the Elemental Lord. This also made the Kannagis proud of their heritage to the point of obsession. To them a Kannagi is a fire mage. And a Kannagi is above anyone and everyone. They were an arrogant lot. Considering that they threw Percy away with a ' you are not strong enough to be a Kannagi', they could be also called foolish.

Apart from these spirits, there was also other kind of spirits. Most primarily, the Light and Dark element spirits came under the fae. Their equivalent of Elemental Lord was Mother Summer and Mother Winter. This was told to him at a very young age by the Kannagis. It was only because of his astounding learning curve that he was told all of this at the young age of two. And his photographic memory allowed him to retain all this knowledge. (At least those no good blood relatives of his were good for something.)

Anyways, the Kannagis were [Mages]. There were three types of magical humans. Mages were those humans who were born with spiritual power but evoked the power of some kind of higher being to actually assert their will on the world. The mages in the world were few in number and worked by forming associations. The most famous ones was Witengamot or something. And the only reason he knew that one was because of some girl named Princess Alice who had managed to actually pinpoint his energy signal. And Gods was that embarrassing. Caught by a mere girl while trying to hide from the eyes of Gods. Though as it turned out she was not just some mere girl but the strongest Hime-miko alive. Anyways, from that day he had kept his powers completely sealed. These images were the ones who normally interacted with the non-magical who were in the know. They protected the common populace from spiritual disasters like monsters, demons, rogue magicians and the like. Their most important job though was to keep the God-slaying Devil Kings in check. (Whatever the hell the God-slaying Devil Kings were? Percy had no idea and no wish to find out. Though he could guess from the name.)

The second were [Magi]. These individuals used their spiritual power, called Prana, and used it to interfere with the world. The magi were primarily researchers. More like mad scientists really. They were even capable of selling their first born to further their research just a bit. They were capable of doing anything that could be done through science too, given enough time and resources. And their end goal was to open a doorway to {The Root of All Creations}. A dimension outside all time and realities where all the knowledge of the world is stored. They were only interested in two things- furthering their research and keeping the existence of the magic secret. The second goal they completed as obsessively as the first, going as far as wiping out entire cities for it. (Though they had been kept in control by the other factions so they have never gone that overboard as to really wipe out a city.)

The third were [Wizards]. These were the descendants of demi-gods. Normally, people would say descendant of Gods but considering that Gods would have destroyed them a long time ago as a threat to themselves(though the wizards were hardly a threat to Gods with their magic ineffective against the deities) and it was only the demigods who stopped the extinction of the wizards. Wizards possess a magical core in their body (not the physical one but the spiritual one) which produces spiritual energy (which is notably less dense than the spiritual energy produced by a demigod like him) allowing them to their assert their will on the world. Their magic was much more versatile than the other two but much harder to control, the reason they needed a focus like a wand to perform magic. (Though truthfully they were just being lazy.)

Unlike Magi who live among the non-magical but always consider themselves superior and Mages who live among them and even adopt their culture and try to protect the non-magical from the supernatural. Wizards are completely separated from the non-magical society. They have a separate world hidden among the non-magical with their own schools and government.

Percy had met all three kinds if only to increase his powers and had found a lot about their societies. Needless to say, he was not impressed.

He had hardly any dealings with what magical call the Magical Creatures. Well apart from those who he had to deal because they thought he would be a good meal. Though he had met some Vampires. Though there were many different kinds of Vampires, they were largely divided into two categories: The biological kind and the Apostle kind.

The biological vampires were basically those who are a result of some kind of genetic mutation. It basically meant that the first vampire of this kind was some kind of mutant who had vampiric abilities: superstrength, superspeed, hypersenses, diamond-like skin and some even have their own personal mutation on top of it( though those were very rare). On top of that was their venom, which was used to paralyse their victims but it could also infect the victim with vampirisim if left alive. They were not truly undeads. Just a completely different species.

The other one was the Apostles. These vampiric beings are said to be descended from Crimson Moon, an alien being. The first ones were the True Ancestors, beings born through the Will of Earth, Gaia, using Crimson Moon as a template. These vampiric beings were born with the power to control the nature at will, an ability called Marble Phantasm. Control and not alter. They couldn't do something not possible naturally. As long as an action was possible no matter how improbable, it could be done. But the True Ancestors also suffered from bloodlust like Crimson Moon. They didn't need blood to survive and consumption of blood result in insanity for them. So, most True Ancestors have a majority sealed always to fight the bloodlust. Though from what he had heard, there was only one True Ancestor left in the world that had gone mad with bloodlust and killed the rest of them. Anyways, the True Ancestors were creations of Gaia. But they could also give vampirism to others. Such individuals who had turned into vampires by True Ancestors, Crimson Moon or through some other means are called Dead Apostles.

Percy always made a point to find out as much as he could about people who might create problems for him. He had no particular interest in the biological type vampires. They were not strong enough and even in large numbers would not be able to threaten him. Not that they were present in large numbers at a particular place. The groups of these vampires were called covens and were rarely consisted of more than three people. The largest coven was most probably the Volturi, who were considered the leaders of this race. On the other hand, there were many apostles who though not strong enough to fight him were still very intriguing. For example, there was that guy who had turned his body into Chaos. He used it to assimilate living beings and as long as those living beings were not killed, he could not be killed. The interesting thing was the you have to get all the beings out of his body and then kill them all at the same time and kill the vampire in the same moment or he will survive. But he was no such trouble. Percy knew quite a few ways of complete annihilation that would nullify this ability. Also, it would be too easy to just use some kind of mental compulsion on the vampire to make him separate all his constituent parts (and was not it gross to call living beings devoured by the vampire like that? But that was exactly what they were now). And he would be killing the vampire with some big energy blast.

There were few vampires that interested him. Well, there were the Dead Apostle Ancestors. They were impressive but hardly a match for him. Among them, the only two that were interesting enough are Zelretch and Altrouge Brunestud. And neither of them for being Dead Apostle Ancestors. Zelretch was a sorcerer, a magus who could do something impossible to do through modern science, True Magic. His Magic [Kaleidoscope] allowed him to travel between and interact with parallel worlds. Not only could he could he bring unlimited energy from parallel worlds (well as much energy as his body could handle anyway) he could also use powers that his alternate selves possess. Considering, there were infinite possibilities of just what kind of powers he could have it was more than a little impressive. But Percy was most interested in the ability to travel to different worlds. New worlds, new people, new adventures and new things to learn. As a person who believes in having fun in whatever you do as long as you live, that ability was more than a little attractive to Percy. The only reason Percy hadn't got that ability yet was because he had not finished everything he wanted on this world. He was not bored yet. So he had some time. On a side note, Zeltretch was the guy who killed Crimson Moon which was very impressive if Crimson Moon was anywhere as powerful as Type- Mercury. Though, Percy didn't think Zelretch was that strong anymore. He had also heard that Zelretch was more than a little eccentric (most people call him a lunatic) and the Magi were terrified of him because he liked messing around with them and they were helpless against him. Though, Percy was sure that he would get along well with the ancient vampire as long as he doesn't ruin someone's life for fun.

Altrouge Brunestud was only interesting because of her connection to Primate Murder. And Percy was curious whether Primate Murder's status as Counter Force allow it to have more power than Percy as he was not a human and couldn't be considered a danger to the planet to itself. But he guessed he will find out soon enough. After all, he was acquainted with Altrouge's "sister" on a personal level and a fight between those two was inevitable. And he will definitely be the guy asked to take care of Altrouge's guardians as Arcueid's friend. Not that he had against wiping out some vampires.

Well, technically, Type-Moon, Type-Mercury and Primate Murder are also considered Dead Apostle Ancestors but Percy didn't think of them as such. Only those beings that were once human can be considered as Dead Apostles as far as he was concerned.

Though none of the them except for the Aristotles(the Types) and probably Primate Murder was anywhere near even putting a scratch on him. But the Aristotles were either disposed off(Crimson Moon) or in hibernation(Type- Mercury or ORT) or have not entered the planet yet. And Elementals, high-spirits with a connection to Earth with a Marble Phantasm like Arcueid) and parts of Counter Force(like the Counter Guardians, Primate Murder and Arcueid) can be dealt by him, he was confident of that.

Then, there were the Divine Spirits or Gods. The Gods were born from human thoughts and gained power through worship. Those Gods who were no longer worshipped turned into Elementals. Elementals didn't need worship to survive. As spirits extremely close to nature, they possess a Marble Phantasm and some even the ability to perform magecraft simply by exerting prana and there is no need of knowledge of a spell to do so.

He didn't have anything to fear from them just yet as due to some rules, Gods of different pantheons do not interfere with each other directly. So, the only Gods who have their eye on him are the Greek Gods. And from what he had gathered when he had used his powers in front of Mrs. Dodds, most of them didn't know about him. The only ones that he was relatively sure knew about him were Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

Zeus- because he was blaming Percy for the theft of his bolt. This led Percy to believe that Zeus didn't find out about him on his own and didn't even try to investigate him. Or he would have found the possibility of Percy stealing the bolt from under his nose absurd. In fact, he could not step foot in Olympus without Zeus noticing. There was a higher chance of Percy stealing it from the original thief. But Zeus simply decided that since his brother has a son he ought to have stolen it. From what Percy could figure out, Zeus was either paranoid or a moron or both. To actually accuse the God of Sea of theft without any proof showed both arrogance and stupidity. As a result, Zeus was facing a war. Against not only Poseidon but also Hades, who Percy had heard, hated Zeus more than anything. Percy didn't understand what Zeus was hoping to accomplish. In these conditions, even if he had the bolt Percy would definitely not give it back to Zeus. Instead using it against him was the more likely option. And unlike the Gods, Percy's [Divine Replica] ensured that he had all the qualities to even wield the divine weapons of Gods like the Master bolt. Chances of Zeus winning the war are also very less. Even if all his children decided to fight alongside him, the minor Gods would heartily fight against him on just the promise of getting more recognition. And it wasn't like Zeus would win any Best Father awards. So, even amongst the Olympians, not all Gods will be on his side. Even with the Master Bolt, chances of his winning are almost negligible. The only way for Zeus to remain the King of Gods is to apologize sincerely to Poseidon which Percy didn't think Zeus's ego will allow him to.

So, Zeus didn't have time to waste on him when he was facing a war. Poseidon considered Percy his son. Percy was not his son. Just because he had a part in Percy's birth didn't make him his father. Percy only ever had a mother, Sally Jackson. A woman who had no relation to him either biologically or spiritually, but she was the only parent that he ever knew. She had been the one who had rescued him from the streets when he was freezing and starving. She had no ulterior motives except for helping someone because she could. She had shown him that not all people in this world were scum. But majorities were passive beings who would not do something evil but not do anything against it either. She was the only person he would ever call mother and she was dead, because he had been too weak. And he was only able to live happily even after his failure in protecting his mother was because of her teaching. 'Always try your best but if you fail, then do whatever you can to ensure that it does not happen again. But the one thing you should always make sure of is to be happy. A life without happiness is not life but existence.' She had told him this. And though he might have interpreted this message in a way that only an inhuman mind like his could comprehend. But it had helped. He had not wallowed in sorrow, self-loathing and pity. He had done everything in his power to become stronger. There is no such thing as strong enough. There is always something stronger out there. So Percy had always asked himself everyday at the morning- Am I stronger than yesterday? And he always ensured to live his life to its fullest. Anything less would be an insult to his mother. It may have been the Kannagis who brought him to this world. And Poseidon's essence might have acted as a seed for his soul. But it was Sally Jackson who had taught him how to live.

So no, Poseidon was not his father nor would Percy ever acknowledge him as such. But Poseidon thought of Percy as his son. So he was not in danger of getting attacked by Poseidon. And though Percy didn't think of Poseidon as his father, he didn't dislike him. He didn't resent Poseidon or even the Kannagis for never taking care of him or abandoning him, because as far as he was concerned they were not obliged to take care of him. Of course by abandoning him, they forfeited all rights to claim he was family. But he didn't hate them for it. Actually, Percy didn't hate anyone. He could dislike people. He could even get angry. But to make that dislike the dominant guiding emotion of his life was not possible for him. He would always give first priority to his happiness. Some people will call it selfish but Percy didn't think so. After all, Percy could never be happy if something unjust happened in front of him and he did nothing to stop it. Even when he had planned revenge on his mother's murderers, he had been incapable of doing so because his resolve had been weak. He told himself- 'I want to kill them because they killed mother'. But that reasoning was weak. His killing them was not going to bring back his mother. It was not going to make him happy in any way. So his resolve was weak and he was unsuccessful. But when he had changed his reason to- ' I don't want them to kill anyone else'. He had been successful. And he had felt no regrets. And yes, he knew that this kind of thinking unnatural, broken even from a human perspective. But he was ok with that. He had never thought of himself a human anyway.

But point was that he didn't dislike, resent or hate Poseidon. And depending on the type of person he was, Percy hoped to have a friendly relation with him. It will be a first for him with any of his relatives. And considering the rest of his family had sticks up their asses and had abandoned him willingly as a child. Well, Percy didn't have high hopes for them.

The only God that remained that knew for sure who Percy was and where he lived was Hades. He hadn't managed to get any information on Hades with his powers. Though Percy had many different Authority-ranked abilities for information gathering courtesy of [Divine Replica]. The one he had used impulsively, breaking his self-made rules of not using his powers unless to protect someone else or him absolutely had to, was the [Spirit Magic] of the wind attribute. Lower-class spirits that are everywhere but are incorporeal and incapable of interacting with the world unlike the higher-class spirits like the Elementals. The wind mages use these spirits for Intel gathering by syncing their senses with the spirits. Percy is capable of gathering even information that wind spirits had seen in the past. Olympus is also full of wind spirits. Of course, such spirits won't answer the call of just any mage. In fact, a mortal mage has no chance of acquiring any information on Olympus that way, not without alerting Zeus anyway. But Percy was different.

Still, Underworld didn't have any wind spirits (not like the dead needed the air). And Hades had been sealed there for a long time. Not even allowed to set foot outside on the solstice meetings. No wonder he was always described as a guy with family issues in the myths, when his family doesn't even acknowledge him as an Olympian. So, Percy had no information on him. And no idea of how he will react. He had not yet tried to kill Percy. Mrs. Dodds was after all one of those large in number, but weak compared to the real thing, fury. She was most likely sent to just confirm if Percy was really someone worth Hades to pay attention to. A fury like that was your normal monster formed out of human negative emotions. The actual Erinyes were after all Goddesses, elder than even the Olympians in fact. If such a being had come he would have been forced to use much more power. Scratch that, he couldn't possibly imagine how he will stack against a Divine spirit in a fight. For all he knew, he will be dead. After all, the only Gods he had met had used projections to meet him, wary of getting their Authorities copied.

But it didn't change the fact that he didn't know how Hades will react. Especially since he had a complete army of monsters at his beck of call who he can use against Percy without breaking the Ancient Law of non-interference.

Well, Percy thought, I will not let my guard down. But there is nothing I could do just yet about it.

Shrugging to himself, Percy continued to have an inner monologue while his hand ran over his notebook, copying the notes without even paying full attention to the boring lecture of the English teacher, all the while appearing like the model student.

**Chapter over. **

**Please review. Any suggestions and criticisms to make the story better are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, Fate series, Tsukihime or Campione.**

The week after they got back from the trip was completely normal. Classes resumed as normal. There was a rush now due to the exams to complete the course for those teachers who hadn't. And to make students revise the material for those who had. Tests and quizzes became a regular occurrence.

Percy knew this was driving the students, who were mostly delinquents to begin with, mad. Not that they were actually very interested in studying or doing good on their exams. But their parents had put their foot down, it seemed, and without scoring an acceptable grade, they were going to lose some of their privileges.

Spoilt brats. To need to bribe your children, so that they do not destroy their own futures, Percy really felt sad for the parents.

What really amused him to no ends was that the fact that Grover was being affected by the stress too. Seeing him going over the textbooks with the look of desperation on his face as if his life depended on it was amusing. Percy knew that it was wrong to find his friend's suffering entertaining but he couldn't stop himself when his best friend, who was a supernatural being with no need of a regular education, was getting swept up in the flow of exam related worries.

Though Percy guessed that a little of his stress was because he was afraid of an attack anytime. To tell the truth, Percy was a little worried too. Most of the low level monsters that were actually foolish enough to attack him head on were the type which let their hunger guide them. They would have gotten his scent after his scuffle with Mrs. Dodds; and Percy knew that there was nothing more attractive than demigod scent for monsters. Percy could take care of himself just fine but there was a chance that the normal students might become their prey.

Thinking this, Percy decided to place some protections of his own.

"Where to put it then?"

It was due to this reason that he was in a dilemma. Moving in a forest that was about half a mile away from the Academy, he was searching for a safe place to put the ward stone. It had been hard to find a place that would sell him a way to lay down a ward around an area without doing it themselves. Wards were, after all, a tricky business. But after a long search he had managed to find this particular cube.

It was different from regular wards because it was temporary. Normally, wards over a large area take mana from the environment or from the leylines. This cube needed to be charged personally by him at monthly intervals. Such wards that needed personal recharging generally are used on small places temporarily. This ward that was going to cover a mile wide area around the academy would be impractical if its purpose was to keep someone away. Stretched as thin as this ward was with a limited energy supply, anyone persistent enough will be able to enter after the ward stone has exhausted itself. But this ward was not meant to keep people away but to inform him if anything supernatural entered it.

This will give him ample time to take care of them without anyone coming to harm. Percy knew that, at least, Mr. Brunner would be able to sense this field. (He wasn't sure if Grover's sense of smell was related to detecting living supernatural phenomena or not.) And he also knew that Mr. Brunner had been suspicious of just how much he knew, ever since the Mrs. Dodds fiasco. But Percy was already sure that Mr. Brunner was not his enemy. (At least, he currently is not my enemy.) And Percy was not going to endanger others for continuing his game with Mr. Brunner.

Percy finally found a hollow tree that seemed ideal for hiding the square ward stone with glowing runes etched on it. The tree's outer shell will hide the glow. And old trees were known to give off some residual spiritual energy just like this one was giving off. It will effectively mask the stone's magic.

Making his decision, Percy let his hand phase through the solid bark of the tree and let it drop inside the hollow space. He brought his hand out and took a few steps to examine it.

"As expected, it is undetectable."

That was not true. Percy's senses could still distinguish the magic of the ward stone from that of the tree. But that was only because he knew it was there and the magic used in the stone was his own, thus making it easy to sense it. But for someone else it will be easy to overlook.

Percy wondered if he should create some other protections. Notice- me -not wards, repulsion spells and illusions came to his mind. But he finally decided against it. Any spell used will only attract the attention of those who can sense magic.

Nodding to himself, Percy turned and started moving out of the forest.

As he made his way through the forest, his path was illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the dense trees surrounding him, his mind recalled a memory of two years prior of crossing another forest with dense trees on a full moon night.

**(X) **

It was a full moon night. The forest which was situated far from the civilization; it was filled with tightly packed trees and vegetation. Some of the plants were extinct, others having never been found by the humans in the first place.

The boy, who was travelling through the forest, was looking all around him in marvel. The ten year old boy, who would have amazed most supernatural beings in the world, either because of his luck that he had managed to find this forest that no human had ever set foot in or his bad luck that he had entered a forest that he had no chance of getting out of, not with its many carnivorous plants that were known to consume full grown Dead Apostles, or the various monstrous beasts that came under the category of monstrous beasts like chimeras that would surely not let a delicious food source get away.

Those beings would have been even more astonished if they had found out that it was neither luck nor chance that the boy had entered the forest. It was completely intentional. He had known exactly what was inside the forest and beyond it. And he had still entered it, and not because he wanted to throw his life away. That was the furthest from the truth.

Anyone who had known this boy personally would know that Percy Jackson cherished life, especially his life. It was, after all, a gift that his mother had given him; the most precious gift that he cherished above all. So, throwing away this gift, which would be an insult to his mother, never even crossed his mind.

The truth, which would be even mind boggling for most people, was that Percy Jackson was one of the strongest mortal beings on the planet, even though he was ten. No, it was precisely because he was only ten that he was not the strongest being on the planet. Because he belonged to a race that grew stronger as they aged.

This seemingly normal looking boy was a demigod. He was a being who possessed the body of a mortal and the powers of a God.

No, from the beginning, this forest was never a danger for Percy. It was not even a challenge.

The numerous beasts that dwelled inside the forest had sensed his presence the moment he had entered it. The full effect of his aura completely unrestrained filled the area around him with dense spiritual pressure. So immense his power was that the ground that he stepped on was vaporized under his feet, the grass beneath his feet incinerating. If a living being neared him now, it would find the pressure suffocating and would perish. The beasts that had sensed this kept their distance from him. Not a single one of them crossed his path since he entered the forest.

'Intelligent creatures', Percy thought to himself. 'The trees on the other hand-'

Percy grimaced as he released several more wind blades and cut the attacking branches to pieces. It was futile though as the branches regenerated instantly and resumed their assault.

'The trees have no intelligence or instincts, they are meant to not less anyone pass.'

But Percy had got fed up with them. It was entertaining before when the forest was using different types of plants to kill him. But now it was simply trying to overwhelm him with numbers and constant assault.

Percy decided he had played enough with the forest.

He created a dome-shaped barrier of wind blades around him. The branches and vines that tried to come close to him were grinded to dust instantly. The various poisonous gases were blown away by the wind.

This brief moment of freedom from the assault allowed Percy to finally decide which direction to go. He recalled what his informant had told him.

"_You will find your destination at the place closest to the moon_."

Percy looked upwards, but the sky was also hidden by thick foliage. But it was not a problem for him. His irises glowed blue and the trees disappeared from his vision. He could see through the solid trees and the clear sky outsides. Some people might call this x-ray vision but Percy thought of it is selective vision. Seeing what he wanted to and only that.

Deactivating his power and returning his eyes to their normal sea-green, Percy turned left in the direction he had to go to.

The wall of trees was blocking this path too. But now that he knew the direction that was not going to be a problem.

'I will open a straight path and move through it before the forest regenerates.'

Percy thought to himself as he pointed the middle finger of his right hand towards his obstacle. He gathered his power at the tip of the finger. A ball of condensed black energy formed in front of his hand. He compressed enough power to obliterate any obstacles in his path and then released it. A beam of black energy ripped through the trees and the ground. It was so dense that it evaporated everything it came in contact with.

A path opened before him; the trees absent and the ground gouged out as if a giant spoon has scooped it all out.

The distance between his position and the other end was roughly one kilometer, his supercomputer-like mind calculated. The time required to fill the gap will be about 1 second, as he had experimented on his way through the forest. So, the speed needed to clear the forest-

Percy cancelled the wind barrier protecting him. He rerouted spiritual power to his legs and then-

BOOM!

He broke the sound barrier as he launched himself forwards. The ground that he had stood on exploded, showering dust and debris everywhere. His movement was almost parallel to the ground, his feet touching the grass as he covered half the distance in a single step. He launched himself again, this time landing directly outside the forest. The forest closed just after he crossed it.

"Whoosh", Percy sighed in relief feeling the adrenaline surging through his veins. "That was a close call."

He had travelled at roughly three times the speed of sound and even then it had almost not been enough. He took a final look at the forest and then turned away.

It was a wide open field. The moon's light beaming down and illuminating the entire place. He looked once towards the moon. It was bigger than normal. He had never seen the moon this close to the surface of earth.

But that is to be expected. After all, _this _is the place where the earth is closest to the moon.

And directly underneath it, was a castle made out of black stone. Tall towers stood at its four corners and numerous windows lined its front at various heights. A large ornate double door, which was probably made for giants (why else they would make it that high or that large?) was visible from his position.

A small smile breaks over his face. After months of scouring the lands, kidnapping and interrogating important individuals from the Magus Association and the Church and making a shit load of powerful enemies, he finally found the place.

Millennium Castle Brunestud, the ancestral home of the True Ancestors.

The sleeping place of the White Princess of the True Ancestors.

He almost made a run for the door but stopped himself. There was no way that the True Ancestors didn't place any protections other than the forest here. Though dangerous, the forest would not have been able to stop the most powerful Dead Apostle Ancestors.

He activated his Mage-sight, a magical ability that reside in his eyes and allow him to see the magical energies. It was something all demigods possess due to their sensitivity to spiritual phenomena.

Immediately, the field in his vision which was clear up until now lit up in a myriad of multiple colors.

'As expected', Percy sighed to himself and started to analyze the bounded fields to see if they would create a problem for his magical resistance.

He was, after all, not an idiot who ran into a situation without thinking about the consequences and just hoping for the best.

While working on the bounded fields, which were the equivalent of wards though there is some difference that Percy didn't know, he started to recall all that he managed to find out about this castle and its sole inhabitant.

(X)

The Millennium Castle Brunestud.

Its history could be said to start with Crimson Moon Brunestud- no, we need to go a little further back first.

The first thing to know is that the earth is alive. It is has a consciousness of its own which is called the Will of Earth or Gaia. And, no, this is not Gaea, the Greek Primordial Goddess of Earth, that we are talking about; But the existence of the planet as a celestial body.

It also has life force, called mana, which flows through the leylines and fill the atmosphere. Now, just like anything alive, the planet likes living. In the beginning, it had nothing against humans and considered them as part of nature. The will of humanity and the will of the planet were one and the planet.

But then the will of the planet, Gaia, separated from the will of the humanity, Alaya. Not only that, but humans started exploiting nature and polluting the planet. They effectively started killing the planet. So, of course, will be antagonistic against humanity. It wants humanity to die. And, it would have killed off humanity if not for any direct action being countered by Alaya, humanity's collective will to live.

The only way they can affect the world is through the counter force. In Alaya's case, counter force is synonymous to Counter Guardians.

Counter Guardians, is an elite force of warriors, made out of those humans who had made a contract with Alaya before their death and sold their soul to her in return of something. And Alaya does not deal with weak individuals.

They are Alaya's personal squad of Ghost Riders.

Many people might assume here that Alaya was some kind of saint that loved and protected humanity and Counter Guardians her personal angels.

That could not be farther from the truth. Alaya did not care for humanity. And it most definitely does not possess any emotions. Just like Gaia, it is more like a computer program that has only one purpose- the continued survival of humanity as a race. It does not give a damn about individuals. As long as there are enough humans left to repopulate humanity (i.e. 2, one male and the other female), it will easily sacrifice the rest of the race. The happiness of humanity also does not matter to it, just survival.

And the Counter Guardians were angels of death. They were cleaners rather than saviors. They belong to Alaya and are incapable of going against its orders.

The Church exorcist that had told him about this information also gave him an anecdote about the destruction of an entire city, filled with children and innocent people, and had been completely wiped out just because one person in the city had managed to build a biological weapon that had the potential of destroying humanity. As a result, the Counter Guardians had wiped out the entire city. Not a single person was left alive. Simply because they lived in the same city. The funny thing was that the scientist had already destroyed his research.

It had opened his eyes to just what kind of entity Alaya was. Some people personify Alaya by calling it 'her' and 'she', but that was the most foolish thing to do.

Gaia's counter force, on the other hand, is made of her own creations. For this very purpose, to create beings to act on its behalf against humanity, Gaia invited Crimson Moon on earth.

We, already know, that the Gaia is alive. But, the other nine planets and at the very least our moon is alive too. Or at least these celestial bodies were alive sometime in the past. The beings that were considered the strongest on each celestial body inherited the will of that body after its death, and are called Aristotles.

Crimson Moon or Type-Moon or The Ultimate One of the Moon, is the Aristotle of moon.

He answered Gaia's call and made a contract with the planet. He would allow the planet to use him as a template for the birth of the beings that will act as Gaia's Counter Force and in return will be allowed to roam free on the planet. Thus, the True Ancestors were born. They acted as mediators of nature and were Elemental spirits like all mediators of nature. Since, they had a corporeal form and could interact with the world, they were called incarnated spirits. Like all Elementals they possess a Marble Phantasm. It is the ability to bring an image in their mind to reality as long as it naturally possible. For example, a tree can be turned to diamond because it is possible that after hundreds of years that tree, which is made of carbon, will decompose under high pressure and temperature and turn into diamond.

Their strength, speed and endurance can be matched by few. Apart from their Marble Phantasm, they also receive backup from the world allowing their strength to be one rank above their opponent. The amount of the power that can be gained through the backup is theoretically unlimited but depends on the strength of the opponent. Though they would be badly compatible against someone who depends more on powerful weapons than their own body while still possessing a body that can match them.

Percy had also heard that they can be also shrug off most wounds as they revert (not regenerate) back to their undamaged state and even re-form their body if destroyed, though it takes a lot of energy to do so.

Since they were created with a human body and mind, they grew distant to the purpose of protecting nature from humanity. Also though they were born as anti-humanity agents, Alaya doesn't consider them enemies as they are parts of nature first and foremost.

Each True Ancestor has a part of Crimson Moon in them that was put there so that once a vessel strong enough to house him was born he could take them over, in case of his death. It was for this reason that he taught the True Ancestors to create more of their kind. The birth of the first and only child between a True Ancestor and a Dead Apostle Ancestor, Altrouge Brunestud, was also for this very purpose.

Those True Ancestors that are closest in power to Crimson Moon are capable of manifesting Millennium Castle through their Marble Phantasm and are given the title Brunestud and are treated as royalty amongst vampires.

But the truth was that though the True Ancestors are copies of Crimson Moon, they are failures. Only Crimson Moon is perfect. That is why they feel lethargic in the sun. And also why they suffer from bloodlust? It is not a physical need to drink blood but a psychological one. And this thirst can't be quenched. Due to this, the True Ancestors never fight at 100%. A majority of their power is used to restrain the bloodlust.

(At full power, True Ancestors are considered planet-rank spirits, which are a rank above even Gods, who are Divine-class.)

But the bloodlust accumulate over time and become impossible to control. At that time, only two things can happen- Ancestors choose to go in an eternal sleep. For immortal beings like them, it could be considered the end of their life span.

Some Ancestors, however, decided to give in to their bloodlust becoming a danger to both humans and other Ancestors. They were called Demon Lords. The humans that they drank from were also turned into vampires, called Dead Apostles. They were weaker than True Ancestors and needed blood to live.

The Demon Lords could utilize their full power and overwhelm their restrained kin. To combat them, Arcueid Brunestud was born as the 'strongest True Ancestor'. She was used as an enforcer. Forced to sleep and only wake to terminate a target and then go back to sleep. The other Ancestors were terrified of her turning into a Demon Lord, so they kept her ignorant. But Arcueid never displayed any sign of suffering from bloodlust and they completely dismissed to warn against her of drinking blood. She was just used as a weapon against the Demon Lords and the Dead Apostles.

It came to bite them in the ass because Arcueid did feel bloodlust. She simply couldn't understand what that strange feeling was. And she was never told that she should not drink blood. A priest of the church looking for a way to immortality took advantage of it. Michael Roa Valmdjong, who was a priest looking for immortality, managed to tempt Arcueid into drinking his blood when she was nearly on the edge of losing control.

Predictably, she went berserk. All the True Ancestors that were victims of the massacre that followed. There were near 100 True Ancestors at that time. Most of which were killed as they were inside the castle. Even those who were asleep were eliminated. The few that survived due to not being in the castle at that time were hunted down by the Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Arcueid, who was able to regain control of her bloodlust (which was a miraculous act), decide to hunt down Roa and managed to kill him, even though she was no longer at her prime due to sealing off a large part of her abilities to control her bloodlust.

But Roa had managed to attain immortality by then, or at least a form of it. Known as Serpent of Akasha because of his ability to reincarnate in new bodies no matter how many times he is killed.

After his initial death, Arcueid Brunestud went in sleep only waking to kill the reincarnations of Roa.

Even the Dead Apostle Ancestors have not tried to disturb her sleep because she was still too strong for most of them and because of the unbreakable defenses.

Well, no one until now.

(X)

"Unbreakable defenses my ass."

Percy snorted at the thought of these defenses being that good. All the bounded fields were basically made as barriers. Layers upon layers joined together to act as world's strongest wall. There was no creativity.

'As expected of stuck up vampires', Percy thought. 'They didn't even join all the layers completely to make it stronger and left gaps. The only reason no one has ever broken them is because they are so alien, no one knows how to. And simply overpowering them was out of the question.'

Well, it was fortunate for him as his magical resistance will allow him to get across any one barrier at a time. So, the gaps allowed him to just walk through them.

Percy was completely incredulous when nothing happened the moment he stepped inside the barrier. There were no protections inside at all. Heck, there was not even an intruder alarm to notify those inside that someone breached their defenses. If Percy had been an enemy, then the occupants of the castle would have been taken completely by surprise. And by the time they would notice something is not right, half of them would be gone.

But that hardly mattered now. The castle was empty and Percy bore no ill will towards its sole remaining occupant.

He gazed once at the large double doors that were in front of him with his mage sight. There was no magic in it. But the material was a naturally occurring mineral that could even stand against missile fire.

Percy had no wish of using missiles against the door though. He had projectiles on a different level entirely.

Percy concentrated on the power that he had copied from the Ancient King of Uruk, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh, who was considered to hold all of humanity's treasure at one point, manifested in the form of a personal pocket dimension filled with these treasures as an Authority when he ascended to Godhood after death. Any object, whether they are books, weapons or artifacts, as long as it has touched the hand of humans and can be considered a treasure is stored inside this dimension, and can be accessed through a portal called [Gate of Babylon]. That includes all the legendary weapons that any hero wielded, all of which can be considered divine weapons for the same reason their wielders ascended to Gods after their death. They are crystallization of legends made true with spiritual power. Basically, there might be another copy of these weapons lying around the world, the original weapon. And the original weapon might be made of some kind of iron and the legends might say that it was made of some kind of mystical metal with some unusual properties. Then, the divine weapon will be different from the original one and made of that material which may not even exist.

Humanity's belief has a lot of power.

It was precisely because the treasures are crystallizations of legends given form by Gilgamesh that Percy was able to copy them. Percy's powers, after all, do not work on non-living things.

It took a lot of time and power for this power to manifest completely. His spiritual power, which was not quite on the level of Gods, was not infinite after all while the amounts of artifacts inside the Gate are infinite. On that note, may be the Authority has not fully manifested and it never will. But most of the stronger weapons have and Percy was grateful for it.

These weapons were capable of harming and killing Gods while not requiring that much power. His other copied abilities, though numerous and with the potential of harming Gods, are limited by his spiritual power, which was not quite strong enough to harm a God through their magical resistance just yet.

He was still young after all. And Demigods become stronger with age.

It was this power that he called up on.

A golden orb appeared hovering before him. The hilt of a sword emerged from it. Percy grabbed it and pulled the sword out. The golden orb disappeared.

It was a beautiful European broad sword made of silver blade and golden hilt.

Durandal- The Peerless Sword was the holy sword of paladin leader of the twelve peers, Roland. It was said to be the sharpest sword in existence, which can cut anything and is indestructible. It is capable of three miracles and can maintain its sharp edge without any magical energy supplied to it.

Percy swung the sword once, testing it and let out a smile of admiration. The sword was really amazing.

Turning to the doors, Percy readied himself.

"Let's do this."

(X)

With a sound of steel striking stone, the large door was split open with Durandal moving through it as easily as a hot knife through butter.

The cut pieces of door fell down in a heap making the insides show. It was a dark room but that was hardly a problem for Percy who had superior night vision.

But except for some shelves filled with books the room was empty just like the last one. If he had concluded something about the True Ancestors, it was that they were scholars. Every room that he looked through was filled with books. Some of them were positively ancient and one of their kind. As a person who understood the importance of knowledge, Percy was very much tempted to indulge himself in them.

But he didn't do so because he was here for some other reason. On that note-

"Where is she?" Percy sighed disappointedly.

The reason for his coming to this castle eluded him still. He had searched through entire floors, the several door shaped gaps in the walls on either side of the corridor showing this. And they also served to ensure that he didn't get lost. The castle was like a maze.

Sighing to himself, Percy went towards the next door.

It was approximately three hours later when Percy found himself at the deepest floor (it was a basement really) in front of the most heavily fortified door yet.

Thick chains barred the doors, meant to keep the princess inside as much as keeping intruders out. His senses could detect a life force beyond the door.

This was it.

"I have worked too hard to let some chains and a door stops me."

Durandal swung numerous times at lightening quick speeds. The chains and the door split into uncountable pieces.

With a jump, Percy cleared the doorway and landed into the room and let out a breath of admiration.

It was not the room itself which was shrouded in darkness mostly. Nor was it the numerous chains converging on the throne in centre and binding the figure sitting on it.

Percy was amazed at the beam of moonlight falling from the ceiling on the throne.

"Even at this deep beneath the surface they still managed to create a tunnel that will let moonlight through!"

Then, his gaze fell on the figure in dressed in a white gown that was meant for royalty with her head slumped forward in slumber, her face hidden behind a curtain of blond hair.

She was still asleep. It seemed the chains will have to go first. Ripples appeared in the air behind them. From these ripples, divine blades shot out like golden streaks of light and cut through the chains. Percy dismissed the weapons. Fading in the form of golden motes of light, they returned to the treasury.

The figure of Arcueid Brunestud was waking up now. It didn't take long. Just like Percy, her transition from sleep to alertness was instantaneous.

Her head raised up to regard him and for a moment Percy had his breath knocked out of him. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Percy knew that he was unnaturally beautiful, perfect-looking even. And this girl, as beautiful as she was, was not more attractive than him.

But, still, she was the most attractive _female_ he had ever seen.

Her skin was cream like in and her face with aristocratic features making her look like a princess even more. Her blond hair fell to her shoulder and complimented her nicely. Her striking crimson vampiric eyes were looking at him with curiosity and suspicion in her gaze.

Percy suspected that the only reason she hadn't attacked him yet (now that she was free of her chains) was because he had his hands up in a surrendering gesture and had made no threatening gestures. Also, if he wanted to attack her he could have done so while she was sleep. Granted, on a full moon night like this, her power is at its peak and she is nearly invincible. So, that wouldn't have done him any good.

Finally, Arcueid decided to break the silence.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get here?"

She fired off questions in that beautiful voice of hers. But Percy was not concentrating on the beauty of her voice, but on the profound sense of relief he felt at those words. If Arcueid was willing to give others chance to explain themselves and let them go as long as they didn't threaten her, then there was hope for her. It meant that he had not wasted his time on searching for her. Besides the innocence in her voice didn't belong to a monster.

Percy decided to answer her questions one at a time.

"Well, first of all, my name is Percy Jackson, and I am a demigod."

He could see the recognition on the term demigod on her face.

"As for how I got in here," Percy snorted. "It was ridiculously easy. My magical resistance let me pass the bounded fields and there were no protections at all."

Arcueid nodded to show that the she believed him.

Of course, she believed him. It was her castle. No one knew it better than her.

"And as for why I am here-"Percy stopped here and contemplated for a moment but decided to go with blunt honesty.

"I am here to save you."

For a moment, it looked like Arcueid didn't understand him and then tilted her head in curiosity. The gesture made her looked incredibly cute.

But he could see her curiosity. So, he decided to tell her everything about him so that she could understand his motivation.

He told her how he was born to fire mages, about how because his powers were dormant at birth he was not cared by his 'family', about being taken in by The Camp which turned him into a weapon, about making a friend at the Camp who betrayed him, about finally activating his powers and going berserk killing everyone at the camp. He told her about how he felt like an inhuman monster after that incident and about shunning the rest of the world while being shunned in return. Finally, he told her about meeting his mother, the woman who taught him how to live and enjoy life despite being a monster.

"So, you see," Percy concluded. "You and me, we are very alike. Inhuman beings not cared for by their creators and used like weapons. Ignorant of the world, we both trusted the wrong person and were betrayed. We both were the cause of a massacre and sealed off ourselves to keep it safe. But I met my mother who taught me to live. You never met someone like that."

Sometime during his story, Percy had moved from his position and was now kneeling in front of the throne, facing Arcueid directly. He extended his hand towards her.

"So, let me be the person who saves you just like my mother saved me. Let me be your friend and I promise I will help you get rid of that bloodlust of yours and kill that Roa guy. And above all, I will show you how to enjoy life and cherish it. So what do you say?"

He looked at Arcueid expectantly.

For Arcueid, this had been the strangest experience of her life. For the first time in her long life, someone had trusted her this much and had been so open with her. Percy had told her everything about himself and she felt like she had known him all her life. She could see the parallels between their lives. This was someone who she could relate to and who could understand her. And the offer was very tempting too. She would no longer be alone. She will have a friend.

She looked into his eyes and could only see kindness, honesty and determination. For a moment, she lost herself into his beautiful sea-green eyes. A strange feeling filled her and Arcueid suddenly felt shy. She could feel rising to her cheek but she couldn't understand why. Is that what humans call blushing? She wondered but abandoned that thought and concentrated on the hand still stretched before him.

Gathering her resolve, Arcueid made her decision and placed her hand in his.

"I am Arcueid Brunestud."

It was the best decision of her life.

(X)

(Present)

Gazing at the moon, Percy stood in the forest where he had put the ward stone to erect the intruder alert ward around his school, while thinking back on the memory of meeting his most precious person alive.

'It seemed hours passed while I was recalling the past'. Percy thought as he was broken out of his memories by a cold wind. 'I should get back. The curfew might already have started.'

With a final glance at the moon, Percy stuck his hands in his pockets and began a leisurely stroll back to the dorms.

**Chapter Finished. **

**Replies to reviews-**

**ApprenticeofDaedulus-This is all based on different animes and books. The vampires and magus come from 'Type-Moon' works, the wizards from 'Harry Potter' and the Mages from 'Campione'. The Gods might have personalities similar to their PJATO counterparts but their powers are based on the Campione light novels. The Kannagi family and the spiritual mages come from 'Stigma of the wind'. As for Percy being harsh on the wizards, Percy has not yet seen their society himself. And no, Percy wouldn't have stronger fire powers. Demigods in this world do not inherit anything from their biological parents, not even looks. Percy would be able to copy powers from another power sponge.**

**SharkSwordDemon- Percy is not overpowered. In fact, in raw power, he is much weaker than other demigods and Gods. h**

**MODDEF- There will not be a perlia pairing because there will be no Thalia in it. Only A demigods will be in the story. **


End file.
